Stolen
by AgentSwan
Summary: Aaron Hotchners wife and son get kidnapped. See how he gets them back and who took them. This is for twilightvixxen. M for a reason!


**A/N This is an Aaron/Bella pairing for twilightvixxen. I must say this wasn't that easy but I hope you like it. I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight sadly but I do own this plot line. Please no one under 18. **

**Just an FYI All Human**

A man sat in his office crying looking at a picture of his wife and son. He remember the talk he had with his wife that morning.

_A woman 20 years younger than him was standing in the kitchen drinking her coffee while a young boy, his son, was at the breakfast counter. The two were chatting away. _

"_All your homework is done right Jack?" she asked._

"_Yes mom and before you asked it is already packed" he responded rolling his eyes typical for a 12 year old. _

"_Good" she laughed. "Do you have practice or a game tonight?"_

"_A game. Its there you'll be there right?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face._

"_Of course" she locked eyes with her husband "and so will your dad right Aaron?"_

"_As long as a case doesn't come up" he said kissing his wife. "I am heading into the office. Jack be good for your mother." Jack nodded finishing up his breakfast. "I will see you tonight. I love you, Bella."_

He would never get the chance to go to the game, neither would his wife or son. The school where his son goes and his wife works at called saying they never showed up. He wiped the tears off his face, picked up the picture and headed out of his office. The moment he heard that they were taken he sprung into action, sending ordered to his team.

Aaron Hotchner, unit chief of the BAU, wanted few things in his life. Once it was Haley but she was taken from him by a sick psychopath. Now all he wanted was his son, Jack and his wife Isabella Hotchner, nee Swan to be safe.

"Yeah" he said picking up his phone.

"Bellas car is here. Theres a camera on it so I had the school send it to Garcia. From what I can see it looks like the unsub threatened Jack making Bella comply with him. The unsub is holding something to Jacks neck but I can't tell. Garcia will figure it out" a mans voice informed Aaron.

"Thanks Morgan" Aaron said closing his phone.

On the way Garcias office he was thinking about how he met Bella.

_Jacks parent-teacher conference was late in the afternoon. Aaron had walked into the room and he saw a woman no more than 25 sitting there grading some papers. She had long and thick mahogany hair, __her skin very pale but worked well with her hair. Bella was so in thought with her grading she didn't hear Aaron walk in so he knocked on the door._

"_Oh Mr Hotchner I'm sorry I didn't hear you" she said standing up._

"_Its quiet alright Miss Swan. Please call me Aaron" he said sticking out his hand to shake hers. He looked over her figure and he had to admit she was a looker. She was wearing an open white button down shirt with an orange halter top underneath and a black maxi skirt that fell right below her knee. She was short next to him coming in at around 5'8" compared to his 6'2" stature. The little bit of her legs he could see were very tone. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts when she took his hand "I'll call you Aaron if you call me Bella" she said smiling._

_Over the next 30 minutes they talked about Jacks progress in school. Aaron was happy to see he was doing so well but he knew part of that was do to the fact Jack really liked his teacher. "Overall I'm very please with Jack. He is one of my best students" Bella finished up._

"_I'm glad he is doing so well. Every night when we talk about school he tells me what he does and how much he likes you" Aaron said before doing something he normally wouldn't do. "Jack is at his Aunts for the night would you like to go out for dinner with me."_

"_Yeah that would be nice" she said. "Just give me a few minutes to grab my things." _

_That night dinner went well. They chatted, laughed, smiled and had a great time. Bella was going to take the subway home but Aaron wouldn't let her. He drove her home and being the gentlemen he is walked her to the door. _

"_I had a wonderful time tonight" Bella said standing at her apartment door._

"_I did too" he said "I would like to do it again if thats okay with you."_

"_I would" she nodded giving him her card with her number. _

_For the 2__nd__ time that night he acted instead of thinking and leaned in and kissed Bella. She didn't respond at first and just as he was starting to back away she grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer and responded to the kiss with fever. He licked her lips, loving the taste and she opened her mouth to his request. Their tongues battled for a few minutes before they broke apart with their foreheads touching._

"_I'll call you soon" he said._

"_You do that" she said pecking him on the lips before going in her apartment._

Aaron walked in the technical analyst office "Garcia what do you have for me?"

"Here" she said putting the video up "they got to the school and as Jack was getting out of the car when this man put a needle to his neck. It looks like him and Bella argued for a minute before she went with him."

"Have you identified the man?" Aaron asked in anger. Not at Garcia but at the man who was threatening his son and wife.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was born to Joseph and Elizabeth Cullen on July 9th 1982. His parents died December 15 1990. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen gained custody, as Elizabeth was Carlisle's sister. Edward graduated from Harvard law in 2008. It looks like he's never been married and still lives with the Cullens" Garcia told him.

"Yeah from what I've been told he has some rich parents." Garcia looked at him in question. "He was Bellas high school sweetheart. She broke up with him before she left for college. She said she hasn't spoken to him since." Aaron answered. "Good work Garcia. Any idea on where his aunt and uncle live?"

"They are in DC" she said.

"Send the address to Reid and JJ" he said dialing his phone.

**(A/N Backing it up to the kidnapping)**

"So do you think dad will make it to my game tonight?" Jack asked his mother.

She looked up in the review mirror and locked eyes with him "Yeah I think he will" she said before adding "as long as hes not called out on a case."

Bella pulled into her parking spot and both her and Jack opened their doors to get out. Bella reached in to get her bag and when she stood up she saw a man she had forgotten about holding a needle to her sons neck.

Bella put her hands up and looked the man in the eyes "Edward you need to let my son go."

Edward laughed "Your son. Don't you mean our son" he said confusing Bella. "I can't believe you left and took our son with you. Now come with me and he won't get hurt."

Bella nodded and followed Edward to his car not knowing what he would inject in her son and not willing to let him get hurt. "Please let him go" she pleaded.

"No!" he exclaimed "You and our son are coming with me. Now in the car!" Bella looked for anyone but for once no one was around. Bella slid into the back seat and Jack was shoved in, after Edward injected him, knocking the boy out. "You're turn love" Edward said pulling another needle out and plunging it in her neck.

**Back at Quantico **

"Where are they?" Aarons father-in-law asked going into Aarons office.

"Thank you Jones" Aaron said to the agent with Charlie. "Have a seat Charlie."

"Have a seat he says" Charlie muttered taking a seat. "Bella and Jack were kidnapped at the school today by Edward Cullen."

"You mean that emo boy she dated in school?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it would seem so" Aaron confirmed running a hand threw his hair. "It appears that he held a needle to Jacks neck and threatened him so Bella had no choice but to go willingly. I have agents at his aunt and uncles house where he lives now."

**At The Cullens house Reid and JJ**

"I hope we find them. I don't think Hotch can take anymore" JJ said as her and Reid were walking up to the door of Carlisle and Esme Cullens house.

Reid knocked "I know this may break him if we don't find them soon."

The door opened "May I help you?" a woman with caramel colored hair asked.

"Yes I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau. We are from the FBI and have some questions for you" he said. "May we come in?"

Esme Cullen let the agents in her house "May I ask what this is about?" she asked.

"Is your husband home?" JJ asked in return.

"Yes let me go get him" Esme said going into Carlisle's office.

A few minutes later they returned. "Hi I'm Carlisle Cullen how may we help you?"

"We were wondering if you knew the whereabouts of your son Edward?" Reid asked.

Esme and Carlisle shared a worried look before Carlisle responded "No we haven't seen him in a few days. He's been working a lot at his new job."

"Why are you looking for our son?" Esme asked.

"It appears that he has kidnapped a woman and her child today" JJ said making the two Cullens gasp.

Esme started shaking her head "No, no Edward would never do that."

"Do you have any proof?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Reid said threw his teeth trying not to snap. The team was more like a family and they were all protective over each other and their families.

JJ pulled out her phone and showed the parents the proof that she had. "Oh my god! Why would he do that and who is that?" Esme cried into her husbands arms.

"That is Jack and Isabella Hotchner. You might know her by her maiden name Isabella Swan" JJ spoke before adding sadly "We don't know why he took them but we need to find him."

"We didn't know Isabella had gotten married and had a kid" Carlisle said. "After her and Edward broke up we never talked to her again. How old is the boy?"

"Jack is 12. Isabella adopted him after she and her husband got married" Reid informed them. He looked them in the eyes "Look we work hard on every case but I'm not gonna lie this is personal for all of us. Jack is our team leaders son, making Bella his wife. She is like a sister to us and we need to find her, so if you know where your son is please tell us."

"I don't know where he is but let me see if I can call him?" Esme said.

"May we see Edwards room?" JJ asked.

Carlisle nodded and escorted them to Edwards room "You are free to look and open anything you need to" he said leaving the room.

They looked in the bronze mans night stands, desk, bathroom and saw nothing. The only thing they found was a journal which Reid started to read while JJ went to the mans walk in closet. What she found there shocked her. "Reid" she called "come here."

Reid walked in the room never thinking he would see what he saw. There were pictures of Bella, Jack and Aaron all over one wall. All of the pictures that had Aaron in them had a picture of a head over his head. There were pictures of Bella and Jack walking on the way to school, having dinner or working on Jacks homework at the kitchen counter. There were some of the 3 of them walking around the neighborhood or out to dinner. The ones that really struck them the most was the pictures of Aaron and Bella being intimate. He had to been following them and stalking their house. JJ quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her boss.

**Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss **

Derek Morgan. David Rossi and Emily Prentiss had walked into Volturi Law and Associates. They stopped at the front desk where a pretty blond was sitting. "Welcome to Volturi Law and Associates. I'm Rosalie McCarthy how can I help you?"

"My names Derek Morgan" he said leaning on the desk trying to flirt with the pretty blond "We are looking for someone with information on Edward Cullen."

Rosalie got a sneer on her face "For one I'm married so stop flirting. For two may I ask why you need information?"

Emily decided she would take over. "I'm sorry about him Mrs. McCarthy I'm Emily Prentiss" she said pulling out her badge "and we work for the FBI."

Rosalie nodded and got on the phone "Yes Mr Volturi I'm sorry to bother you but we have 3 FBI agents that need to talk with you." She hung up the phone and turned to the agents "Mr Volturi will be with you in a few minutes."

True to Rosalie's word a tall man with long black hair came walking into the lobby. "Hello my names Aro Volturi how may I help you?"

"My names David Rossi, this is Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan we are looking into a kidnapping that involves Edward Cullen we need to ask you some questions along with anyone that worked closely with him and if we could look in his office that would be very helpful" David said.

"Sure follow me" Aro said ushering them to Edwards office. Once they got there there was a short woman sitting outside his office. "This is Alice Whitlock, Edwards secretary she might be able to answer some questions. Edward was the top of his class and one of my brightest lawyers. He preferred to work alone so we let him."

"Do you have someone that can send his personal records to my technical analyst?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I'll have them sent right away" Aro said.

"Do you mind if I go with you and ask some questions about Edward?" Rossi asked. Aro nodded. Rossi turned to the other two agents barking orders "Question Ms Whitlock and search his office and computer."

**Prentiss **

"Ms Whitlock can I ask you a few questions?" Emily asked.

"Sure is everything okay with Mr Cullen?" the short pixie haired woman asked.

"Everything will be fine with Mr Cullen" Emily spoke not letting her true feelings show. If she had a choice she would shoot the man on site but she won't unless she has to. "Now does Mr Cullen ever speak of his personal life?"

"He didn't at first but about 6 months ago he came in talking about his wife and child" Alice said feeling like she was narking on her boss. "He would talk about how his wife ummm" she thought for a second about her name "Bella, I think thats her name and his son Jack would go out for dinner, or how his son Jack did at a basketball game the night before. He is very proud of his family."

"Have you noticed any change in him in the last couple weeks or months?" Emily asked.

"Now that I think about it he has changed. He has been working less hours or going out for longer lunches. His temper has been shorter and when he is here he locks himself in his office trying not to talk to anyone" Alice informed the agent.

"Thank you Ms. Whitlock if you can think of anything else please don't hesitate to call" Emily said handing her a card.

**Rossi**

"Mr Volturi what can you tell me about Edwards work ethics?" the eldest agent asked.

"Please call me Aro. Mr Volturi sounds like my father" he chuckled. "Edward is a bright young man. He graduated at the top of his class. He is the type that likes to work alone. We have never had a problem with him until 6 months ago. His work started slipping. He wasn't finishing contracts on time, was coming in late, taking long lunches and leaving early." Aro said sitting back in his seat "Lawyers don't really have hours we ask everyone to be here by 9, an hour lunch and to leave no earlier than 5. Edward was coming in at 9:30, his lunches were an hour and a half long and he was leaving at 4. I thought it was because he got married 6 months ago. I just told him last week if he didn't improve he was going to get fired. I hate to fire anyone with that much talent."

"You say he got married 6 months ago?" Aro nodded "Do you know her name?"

"He said her name was Isabella Swan. His high school sweetheart. He said they split up before he went to law school but started dating 2 years ago. Edward also said she had hidden his son for 12 years from him" Aro said before coming to a conclusion and looking Rossi in the eyes "Hes not married is he?"

"No he is not. If you hear from him or can think of anything else please call me" Rossi said giving the man a card. "We ask that you keep this between us. If he calls don't tell him we are looking for him."

"I can do that" Aro said.

"Thank you for your time" Rossi said leaving the room.

**Morgan**

"Hey baby girl" the handsome man said into his phone.

"Hey gorgeous" she said answering back.

"I need you to look into an Alice Whitlock and you should be receiving some files for Volturi Law and Associates. We need you to look into his files. I'm at his computer now" Morgan said before rattling off the information that the blond analyst would need.

"Thanks" she said before adding "now get back to work and try to find my friend."

"I will. And if I haven't said it lately I love you baby girl" he said.

"I love you to handsome" she said hanging up.

**Garcia**

Penelope Garcia had hacked into Edward Anthony Mason Cullens work computer after she had gotten off the phone with Derek. She saw picture after picture of Bella, Jack and Aaron. He had the same things on his home computer but also on his home computer had plans. Plans on how to kidnap Bella and Jack. She quickly dialed her phone and called Aaron.

A few minutes later Aaron came in with a man. "Garcia you remember Charlie Swan, Bellas dad?"

"Yeah I do. Its nice to see you again Charlie. I wish it was under better circumstances" she said sadly.

"Me too" he said before looking to his son-in-law "like another grandchild."

"You have to talk to your daughter about that one Charlie" he said laughing.

"I will as soon as we find her" he said. "Now what have you got for us sexy?" Charlie said trying to charm the young analyst.

"I knew I like you for a reason" she said before turning to her computer.

"I went threw the Edwards work records and 6 months ago he changed them from single to married. He put that he married Bella and he also added Jack as his son" she said pushing up her glasses.

"He what!" yelled the 2 men behind her. She looked back and both of their faces were turning red.

"Calm down its obvious he is not in the right mind" she said.

"No shit" muttered Charlie.

"I went to both of his computers and" she said taking a breath not wanting to say or show the men what she had "he has pictures."

"What kind of pictures Garcia?" Aaron asked getting irritated.

"I rather show you then tell you" she said putting up the pictures.

She clicked them one by one. It showed Bella outside watching the kids play at school. Jack playing basketball. The last one really pissed off the men. It was Aaron and Bella in bed together. "God I could have gone the rest of my life and not seen that" Charlie said stuck between feeling angry and embarrassment.

Aaron was pissed off. "How could I have not see this asshole" he said fuming with anger. "I swear to god he hurts them I will kill him."

"Son you need to calm down. You being angry is not going to find them" Charlie said.

Aaron knew Charlie was right but he couldn't help it. This was bring feelings up of when Haley was killed. He was feeling lost, angry, hurt and sad all in one. He shook his head trying to push these feelings aside. He refused to lose them. It was not going to happen again.

**Bella, Jack and Edward**

Bella woke up in a bed with her son curled up to her. She looked down and saw Jack had tears in his eyes. She stroked his hair, the same way she did anytime he cried "Shh Jack, its going to be okay. Just remember what your dad taught us."

"Stay calm and go with whatever he wants. Keep ourselves alive and he will come and find us" Jack said pressing himself farther into his mothers arms.

"Thats right Jack, your dad will find us" she said remembering a time they had this talk.

_Aaron and Bella had been dating for about 6 months. He invited her to his apartment for dinner, his __brother, Sean, had Jack for the night. _

_After they had dinner they were sitting in the living room drinking wine. Aaron decided it was time to tell her what happened to Haley "Bella I need to tell you what happened to my first wife" he said._

"_You mean Jacks mom?" Aaron nodded "You said she died."_

"_I did and that is the truth" he said steeling himself for what he had to tell her. He hating reliving this but she needed to know the danger of his job. "Haley was murdered." Bella gasped and was about to ask how but he stopped her "Please let me get this out." Bella nodded and he proceeded to tell her what had happened with Haley. He ended with "As you can tell my job is dangerous so if you can't stay with me I understand."_

_Aaron was looking at the floor when Bella put her hand under his chin and raised his head up "Look at me. I am not going to leave you."_

"_Thank you but if you are going to stay with me I would like to teach you how to protect yourself if something like that should happen." Bella nodded. "With Foyet there was no way Haley could have saved herself but if someone kidnaps you, you need to stay calm and go with whatever he or she says. It may save your life. I am telling you this because" he stopped he didn't know how to tell her. He took a deep breath and said it anyway "I love you and I want you to meet the team, my family."_

"_Thank you for telling me Aaron" she said grabbing his hand. "I will do everything I can to protect myself and Jack from anything ever happening because I love you too and I would love to meet your team."_

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts when Jack snuggled into her more. It had been a long time since he had slept in the same bed as her, it had been years ago and that was when Aaron was on a case and he had a nightmare. She still remembers the day that they asked her to adopt Jack.

_2 ½ years ago, Bella had come home after a long class at the school. It was one of those days where the kids had off and the teachers had a class. When she walked in Jack and Aaron were making dinner. _

_She dropped her bag on the floor and said "Mmm smells good what are we having?" _

"_Lasagna and garlic bread" Jack said proudly._

"_Its Friday night don't we normally do take out?" she questioned._

_Aaron turned around and kissed his wife of 6 months on the temple "We normally do but Jack and I have a surprise for you."_

"_And what would that be?" she asked._

_Jack handed her a box. Bella opened it and saw there were papers. When she opened the papers there was Aarons signature at the bottom. She looked up to see they were adoption papers. Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and a few tears came out. "Are you sure?" she asked._

_Aaron placed both hands on her face wiping away the tears "We are positive. Jack already calls you mom and we love you. We both want you to be his mother, not only by him calling you that but by law too."_

_She stood up on her tip toes and kissed her husband before wrapping her arms around her son. Aaron came up and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you both so much" she cried, not sad tears but happy ones._

"You're finally awake, love" Edward came in pulling her from her thoughts. "Come on I got some movies for us to watch. Get our son up and I'll go get us some food."

As Edward left Bella looked around the room and saw her purse. She ran to it quickly and saw her phone. She shook her head and thought "stupid fuck must be crazy." She knew she had to work fast. She dialed Aarons number and threw her phone under the bed. "Jack baby you need to wake up" she said brushing his hair out of his face. He stirred and stretched. "I need you to listen to me" Bella spoke quietly to Jack. "This man is crazy. He thinks that I am his wife and you are his kid. I found my phone and dialed your dads number. When he gets here you run as fast as you can to one of the team members. They will get you out of here safe."

Jack looked up to his mother with tears in his eyes "What about you mom?"

"My first priority is you Jacky. I need to make sure you are safe. Aaron will make sure I'm safe. Okay?" Jack nodded. "Now we need to get up and play along until they get here."

**Back at Quantico **

Aaron Hotchners phone rang. He checked the id and answered right away "Bella?" he didn't get any response. He knew what she was doing, she was leading him to her.

Aaron sprinted to Garcias office with the phone to his ear listening to anything that can give him a clue. Then he heard it "This man is crazy. He thinks that I am his wife and you are his kid" the hazel eyed man heard his wife tell their son giving him as many hints as he could along with tell Jack that he needed to run to a team member and that his dad would make sure she was safe. Damn right he would the thought.

"Garcia track Bellas cell phone. Send the team the address and tell them to meet me there" he said quickly before leaving.

**Oustide Mount Vernon, VA**

Inside a house sat a boy on a couch, closest he could to the door. Beside the black hair, hazel eye boy was his mother. Neither mother or son were paying attention to the movie. They were just waiting for someone to show up. Beside the mother was a man holding on to the woman like she was a lifeline. He nuzzled her hair "Its so good to have you home" he said breathing in her scent.

About half way through the movie the door was broke down and three men holding guns were entering the room. "Edward Cullen you are under arrest for kidnapping" David Rossi said loudly.

Jack ran straight to Spencer Reid and hid behind him. Edward grabbed Bella around the neck and was trying to pull her to the door but was blocked by three more agents. This time 2 female and 1 male. "I wouldn't try that if I were you" Derek Morgan said darkly.

Edward tightened his grip around Bellas neck "Drop the guns or I will kill her" Edward said in a deadly tone.

Bella looked Aaron in the eyes. It was not a fearful or saddened look. No this was a determined look. She picked up her elbow and drove it into his gut. Then she stomped on his foot before bending her head forward only to bring it back into his nose causing him to let go. As soon as he let go she turned around and punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

David Rossi ran over to her quickly and pulled her away as she was screaming "Thats what you get for taking my kid and myself you crazy asshole."

Before anyone could get Edward up Aaron had pounced on him throwing in his own punches. "Don't... ever...go near...my wife...or child again." He screamed in between punches. Derek Morgan pulled him off saying that he wasn't worth it.

Aaron calmed down and Morgan let go of him while JJ and Emily walked Edward to the car. Aaron took his wife into his arms from Davids "God I was so scared I was gonna lose you" he said holding her face in his hands. Instead of saying anything she got on her tip toes and kissed him deeply.

They were kissing for a few minutes before they heard "Ewww" in the backround.

They pulled apart "I love you Aaron Hotchner" Bella said.

"And I love you" he said before turning around "and I love you too." He waved his arm for his son to come over. "I'm so proud of you 2 you did great today." He hugged his wife and son wishing he never had to let go.

**That night back in Quantico**

"Are you sure you're okay with Jack spending the night with dad?" Bella asked sitting across the desk from her husband.

Aaron looked up from his papers "For the last time I am fine" he said with a smirk on his face. "Are you okay with it?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure as soon as we get home I'll be out like a light" she said drinking her wiskey.

Aaron put his pen away and closed the file he was working on. He stood up, walked around the desk and picked up his wife setting her on the desk. He stepped between her legs kissing up her neck "You know I was thinking of a few other things we could do."

"Mmmm I like the way your mind thinks" she moaned before pulling his mouth to hers.

The kiss was frantic tongues clashing. Both moaning into each others mouths as they removed clothing. Aaron had her shirt and bra off while she had his pants undone. He ran a hand up her leg feeling her panties were already wet. He decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled the panties off of her, leaving her skirt on. Bella took the hint and pulled him from his pants. As soon as they both were free he slammed into her heat. He left her little time to adjust before he slammed back into her. Bella leaned back onto her hands giving Aaron a perfect view of her perfect breast. Aaron leaned down and sucked one nipple in his mouth biting and pulling on it while he pinched the other causing Bella to moan. He pulled his head up "Shh you gotta be quiet" he said into her ear. He picked up the pace slamming into her as fast and hard as he could. He could feel her tightening on his length. Aaron slid a hand down and pinched her clit causing her to fall off the edge. She flew forward biting his shoulder. He climaxing sent him over the edge three thrust later filling her with his seed doing his best to keep quiet. Not an easy task with a young wife.

Aaron place his forehead on Bellas "I love you" he panted out.

"I love you too. Ready to go home" she said.

"Yeah I think I am" he said straightening himself out.

"Don't worry about tucking that shirt back in. Its coming off as soon as we get home" Bella said walking out of the office.

**The End**

**A/N Well what do you think? Once I figured out a story line I had fun doing this. Please review. My next one shot will be a Morgan/Bella. If you have any request please send them. I love writing oneshots. XOXOXO Princess. **


End file.
